Mei
by Mei-chan Uzumakilov
Summary: Mei est une jeune fille très ambitieuse qui est sur d'être la fille de Naruto.. Nous allons suivre ces périples, bon ou mauvais, ainsi que ces nombreuses rencontre avec diverse personne. Loin d'être parfaite, c'est une fille faible qui va devoir se battre contre elle même jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. Son histoire représentera parfaitement un long au revoir muet.
1. Chapitre 1 : C'est mon père !

_J'ai toujours admiré le célèbre Naruto Uzumaki. C'est un homme courageux et sincère. Ces amis proches le trouvaient drôle et immature, plutôt enfant. J'entends encore beaucoup parler de lui. La force orange de konoha, le démon à neuf queues. Sauf que je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux. Il n'est qu'une prophétie, un fantôme, pour moi. Il paraît qu'il a disparu 9 mois avant ma naissance avec une fille dont personne ne connaît. Venant de ça de l'Hokage, c'était mal vus, pendant 9 longs mois, les ninjas de konoha étaient sous l'ordre de Chikamaru, le second de Naruto, ils le cherchèrent partout. Dans chaque pays du monde des ninjas. Mais en vain. Il n'est jamais plus revenu, enfin si. Je le vois dans mes rêves. Naruto m'encourage à faire des efforts, d'être plus sympa avec Sasuko... Comme un bon père. C'est donc là, que je me demande si ce n'est pas mon père. On m'a jamais rien dit sur mes parents depuis ... Jamais. Depuis petite, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat avec ce garçon qui est justement Sasuko. Je ne vais pas parler de lui, il va me saouler bien assez aujourd'hui. Bref, ce n'est pas pour rien que je me dis fille de Naruto. J'ai comme lui les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, et même si ça peut très bien ne pas suffire, le jour où je devais me présenter devant Chikamaru, le Hokage, il m'avais donné un colis sans renseignement. Quand j'ai ouvert le colis, c'est là que je compris. J'étais la fille de Naruto même si ça paraissait fou. Dedans, il avait son sweat durant son enfance ainsi que le collier qu'on le voit porter dans toutes ces photos. Mais vous savez quoi. Personne ne me croit, donc j'en doute aussi. Un jour..._

\- UN JOUR VOUS SAUREZ QUE C'EST MOI LA FILLE DE NARUTO ! **fit-elle avec un éclat de rire malsain.**  
\- Mm mm ! **Toussa Sasuko à moitié en train de s'étouffer.**

Le jeune reposa son verre d'eau tout tremblant et vint gifler le derrière de tête de Mei.

\- Tu es soulante avec ça ! **Lui cria-t-il**

La blonde sauta sur lui et ils sortirent du banc, elle lui mit un long pain dans la bouche avec haine. Le garçon, malgré lui, s'étouffer encore.

Une bonne les sépara et leur cria :

\- aller réciter les 50 premières pages de la loi des ninjas dans votre chambre et je veux vous attendre !  
\- Oui bonne Fumi, **fit-ils en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.**

Sasuko lui mit un coup de poing dans les cotes en passant pour aller dans la chambre des garçons. Mei lui fit un croche pied en même temps que son poing, en allant dans sa chambre. Sasuko tomba par terre et grogna, perdant.

 _Ce type m'énerve. Il a de beaux yeux noirs avec des cheveux mi-longs comme une fille et en plus, ils sont de couleur rose ! Et pourtant, il arrive à draguer ... Pf... Je vous le jure, Sasuko est un vrai mec à fille, il drague tout ce qui bouge, matte n'importe qui et il arrive toujours à trouver le juste moyen de me faire chier qu'il soit occupé ou pas.. Nous sommes toujours attirés comme des aimants, nous disent les bonnes. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on se connaît depuis la naissance._

Une demi-heure plus tard, une personne toque à sa porte.

\- Oui ? **Dit Mei à moitié endormi, car oui, quand elle s'ennuie, elle dort.**  
\- C'est l'heure la blonde, il faut aller à l'examen. **Fit cette voix qui est tant insupportable à l'oreille de Mei.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Garde le sourire !

\- La ferme **grinça t-elle entre ces dents.**

 _Ce type, je le haie. Il sais très bien qu'il est surdoué et qu'il va réussir l'examen. Moi ça va faire 1 mois que j'étudie et que je m'entraîne pour cette examen, nuit et jour ! Il s'enfiche complètement et crois que je vais pas y arriver, j'en suis sur !_

Mei sorti de sa chambre et poussa Sasuko qui l'attendais calmement. Il fronça ces sourcils et l'embêta pendant tout le trajet. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce méprisable garçon. Ils arrivèrent enfin et s'installèrent a leur place habituel. Très loin de l'autre. Un grand souffle de calme pour Mei, et profite pour ne plus le regardé. Le professeur fit son discours pour présenté l'examen, il faut juste arriver faire au minimum 3 clone.

 _Ouai juste... Je galère a en avoir qu'un qui reste debout !_

\- Mei de l'orphelinat des Angeliques, **interpella le professeur.**

Un gros boum se fit dans le coeur de la fille. La fille ventarde et naturellement avec son caractère de garçon manqué retourne dans son énorme timidité. Elle se lève, regarde Sasuko, il l'encourage de loin. Elle souris instinctivement puis entre dans la salle d'a coté. Une longue table au fond de la pièce, une montagne de bandeau ainsi que 3 professeur de son académie sont assis avec chacun un parchemin et un pinceau.

\- Bonjour, **fit-elle.**  
\- Bonjour mei, **disent les professeurs.**  
\- Tu es prête ? **demanda Shino avec un sourire caché derrière un col trop haut.**  
\- Non **dit-elle en se grattant la tête.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Trop soudain !

Il eu un léger silence avec un petit éclat de rire de Kiba. Puis il se tut et lui commanda de se cloner. Mei gonfla ces joue puis relia ces mains en un, se concentra sur un point, puis récita le sceau pour la permutation. Elle ferma les yeux, tellement de stresse.

\- Pas mal **lâcha Kiba.**  
\- Mm... **fis les deux autres.**

Elle ouvra les yeux et pu voir le miracle. Pile 3 clone exactement comme elle qui se tienne en pleine forme debout. Mei fit un long sourire en regardant Kiba, son professeur préféré, qui faisait un pouce vers le haut sous la table.

\- C'était la limite mais félicitation, **dit la charmante Ten ten en lui tendant un bandeau bleu.**

Les deux autres la félicitèrent de même. Mei signa sur chaque parchemin, même si elle savait pas trop pourquoi il fallait le faire puis on lui donna un petit diplôme qu'elle mit dans son sac. La blonde sorti du bâtiment et s'assis sur une balançoire.

 _J'ai réussi... je vais enfin entré dans le monde des ninjas !_

\- Mei ! J'ai réussi aussi ! **Hurla Sasuko qui accourrais vers elle.**  
\- C'est super, **dit-elle de bonne humeur.**  
\- Mei. **Dit-il plus doucement.**

Sasuko la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'avança vers Mei et l'a pris dans ces bras.

\- Je t'aime... J'ai toujours voulu te le dire... **Chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille.**  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ! **s'énerva t-elle en le poussant par terre avec toute sa force.**

Tandis que la fille l'harcela de tout les gros mots possible de la terre en le montra du doigts, le garçon la regardais avec un sourire bienveillant. Il l'attrapa par sa main grotesque tendu et fit tomber sur lui le corps maigre de Mei. Il l'attira de force vers lui pour que leur lèvre se relie.

\- Arrête sale pervers ! PERVERS ! A l'aide ! **Se débattait la blonde avec ces couettes** **qui** **flottaient** **dans** **l'air.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Hasta la vista !

Une énorme gifle partie d'un revers dans la joue du garçon, il s'écrasa encore plus par terre. Mei fuis à toutes jambes, même si juste avant, le garçon lui tira et déchira sa jupe noire.

 _Qu-est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ! Il me dit, je t'aime alors qu'il ne le dit même pas aux autres filles ! Et en plus de ça, il veut m'embrasser, ça va pas bien dans sa tête ! Je le laisserai jamais voler mon premier baiser, surtout pas lui, mieux ... Mieux embrasser un inconnu !_

Une fille blonde enragée arriva dans une ruelle noire et isolée de tout. Elle y entra en trombe, entendant Sasuko crier son prénom, elle se cacha derrière un tas de boîtes en bois. Sa respiration était brute, elle reniflait et quelque larme qui était sortie entre-temps couler sur ces joues et finissait leur chemin au creux de son cou. Tandis qu'elle essaye de cacher son flux de chagra, elle ne fit pas attention qu'il avait un inconnu.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une erreur

\- Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda une charmante voix de garçon.**

Sur le coup du stresse, elle fit une grimace en le regardant. Il avait un visage très près, car comme elle, il était recroquevillé. Le garçon semblait plus âgé, ces beaux cheveux châtains tombés sur son visage, on pouvait y voir à peine de magnifique yeux verts.

\- Un ami veut me prendre mon premier baiser. **Fit-elle sérieuse, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, se sentant étrangement bien.**  
\- Je suis de tout cœur avec vous. **Dit gentiment le bonhomme.**  
\- Vraiment ? Tu es d'accord ?

Dans la surprise du garçon, Mei posa ces lèvres douces sur les siennes. Un parfait inconnu. Un parfait baisé. Ou pas si tant...

\- Mei ?! **Hurla Sasuko non loin en la scrutant du regard.**

La fille sursaute.

\- Tu n'auras JAMAIS mon premier baisé ni même quoi que ce soit d'autre d'accord ! **Cria-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.**  
\- Tu es... Affreuse... **Chuchota le rose, en la regardant étonnais.**

Mei serra ces poings et courra à l'orphelinat. Elle plongea dans son lit et se reposa... Des perles brillantes aux yeux, salé comme de l'eau, luisante, juste un fin liquide mais aussi triste que la fin du monde tombaient pour couler lentement sur la peau douce de ces joues. Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même.

 _Mais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un départ fracassant !

Les élèves de l'académie ayant réussi l'examen furent convoqués par l'Hokage pour la formation des groupes. Entre ce laps de temps, qui dura une semaine, Mei et Sasuko s'évitèrent le plus que possible. Mais qui voulait réellement s'échapper de l'autre ?

\- Je vais citer les élèves de Kyoshi sensei, **Interrompa l'Hokage dans cette gigantesque salle bruyante** , Mei et Sasuko de l'orphelinat des Angeliques puis Keiichi.

Le professeur s'avança ainsi que les trois élèves puis ils se permutèrent dans un endroit calme, entouré d'arbres verts. Sasuko regardait méchamment l'autre garçon. Il avait de beaux cheveux longs qui se finissaient en une couette, son visage était dégagé, il avait de beaux joyaux émeraudes aux yeux...

 _Mais... Keiichi, ce ne serait pas le garçon que j'avais embrassé hier ?! Normal que Sasuko le regarde comme ça... Mais s'il s'en prend à Keiichi, donc il ne m'en veut pas ? ... Dans tous les cas je dois m'excuser aux deux. Bordel..._

Le professeur se présenta rapidement, donc son physique, il a des cheveux noirs et à des yeux brun foncé, un homme plutôt imposant avec des muscles. Il dit à ses élèves :

\- Bon, je m'appelle Kyoshi et mon nom ne vous concerne pas. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas des pleurnichards car je n'ai pas de mouchoirs pour vos beaux yeux.  
\- J'ai un paquet de mouchoirs moi. **Lâcha Mei.**

Cela fit sourire Keiichi qui la regardaient de ses yeux brillants, Sasuko lui, serra les dents.

\- Très bien alors, présente-toi, si tu te fiches de moi.  
\- C'est vous qui êtes brusque avec nous. **Dit-elle.** Je m'appelle Mei et j'emmerde les gens comme vous. Ainsi que ceux qui me cherchent. **Finit-elle en croisant ses bras.**  
\- Sasuko et j'aime Mei donc je déteste ce qui est le mal pour elle. **continua le rose en regardant haineux le châtain.**  
\- Moi c'est Keiichi et je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, **finit le mignon avec un sourire tout à fait craquant.**  
\- Enchanté ... **s'exaspéra le professeur.**

se donnèrent rendez-vous au marché le lendemain pour une mission dès le matin.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Inconnu

C'était encore la nuit. Mei coincais sa tête dans son coussin, une jambe en dehors du lit, elle dormais profondément. Seulement, un intru entra. Il erra dans la pièce, scrutant chaque visage endormi, puis s'arrêta sur celui de la blonde. L'ombre caressa avec des souffles excité la jambe de Mei. Il passa sa main sous la couverture tout en longeant sa jambe...

\- Monsieur, il faut se dépêcher, **dit une voix masculine, en tapotant l'épaule de l'autre.**  
\- La ferme. Que sais t-on sur cette fille ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Mei, il n'y a aucun renseignement sur elle, aucun papier. Nous pensons qu'ils ont était caché.  
\- Partons.  
\- Vous ne souhaiter pas la ...  
\- Partons j'ai dit !

Les hommes disparurent au même moment, Mei ouvra les yeux. Elle bailla, se leva et sorti de la chambre. Sur elle, seulement un tissu blanc qui faisait une camisole et une culotte blanche. Elle porte rarement des soutients gorges car elle aime pas que ça lui serre et puis elle en n'a pas vraiment besoin... Ces seins sont ridicules. Sa plus grande honte. Elle entra dans la chambre des garçon et se posa sur un lit.  
 _Cela va faire longtemps ... Il est temps ..._


End file.
